Counter Magic
Counter Magic (無系統魔法) is a magic that nullifies opposing magics. There are various forms, but most methods are categorized as Non-Systematic Magic. Gram Demolition Magic Dismantling or Gram Demolition (術式解体) is a magic that demolishes the record of Magic (Gram). Gram Demolition is a heavyweight Counter Magic that uses compressed Psion particles to forcibly blow away all the accompanying Activation Sequence and Magic Sequences — anything that has traces of Psions recorded on it. The compressed Psions themselves travel through the physical realm as opposed to the Information Dimension. Though it is called magic, it is simply a cannonball of Psions that has neither structure nor a Magic Ritual to modify an event, so it is not affected by Zone Interference (another form of counter magic). The pressure of the cannonball also repels the effects of Cast Jamming. It has no physical effects and cannot be hindered by any obstacle. Besides its short effective range, which is a side effect of the Psions traveling through physical space, Gram Demolition has no true weaknesses. However, because Gram Demolition is a compressed ball of Psions within the physical realm, an excessive Psion Count is needed to activate it and very few people can use it. Mayumi, a powerful magician in her own right, has said her Psion count is not enough to use Gram Demolition. Tatsuya used Gram Demolition a few times during the Monolith Code events. Contact-Type Gram Demolition Contact-Type Gram Demolition (接触型術式解体) is an alternate form of Gram Demolition used by Tomitsuka Hagane in his mock battles against Takuma and Tatsuya. Unlike the traditional version that Tatsuya uses, which functions like a cannonball, Contact-type Gram Demolition works like an armor composed of formless Psions, demolishing any magic that comes in contact with the user's body. However, Contact-Type Gram Demolition cannot protect the user from the purely physical effects of an enemy's attacks and thus it is not a true "armor". This armor of Psions has no structure like Cast Jamming or Magic Sequences, it is immune to Tatsuya's standard Gram Dispersion. as long as it remains formless. Once it assumes any sort of structure, which is necessary when the user attempts to cast magic, it is susceptible to Gram Dispersion. Since the formless cloud of Psions obscures the user, Contact-Type Gram Demolition helps protect the wielder's Eidos. So long as it obscures the wielder's information, Contact-Type Gram Demolition prevents Tatsuya from being able to lock onto the user's molecular structure, protecting the user from Tatsuya's Mist Dispersion. Far Strike Far Strike (遠当て), also called "Penetrating Magic Shell" by Kokonoe Yakumo, is an advanced form of Gram Demolition that was developed by Tatsuya to target the formless Pushion bodies of Parasites from the Visitor Arc. It is a compressed Psion bullet that works on the Information Dimension rather than the physical realm. Far Strike was designed specifically to target the Parasites from the Visitor Arc, which, in their purest forms, had no physical body. While their hosts could be physically injured or killed, the Parasites in their purest forms had no physical body or cohesive structure, which made them difficult to permanently destroy. Far Strike works by affecting the astral form--the "soul", to be specific--rather than the physical form. It can be used to target both Activation Sequences and Magicians. It is extremely effective against Magicians who haven't properly learned how to control their physical flesh. It is also effective against humans trained to use their willpower to control their physical body, although experts in "chi" utilization (some Ancient Magic users like Ninjutsu users) may be able to avoid or deflect the Psion bullets. Although the target might be able to deflect the Psion backlash, the damage suffered stops them from being able to prepare the next spell. If undeflected, the target will be knocked unconscious. Far Strike can also penetrate Contact-Type Gram Demolition. Gram Dispersion Gram Dispersion (術式解散) or Magic Dissolution is one of the two strongest Counter Magics within Non-Systematic Magic. This magic takes a Magic Sequence and reduces it into a group of Psion particles without a meaningful structure. Due to the nature of an object accompanying a phenomenon, if the information has not been exposed, it is impossible to interfere with the magic. On the other hand, if the Magic Ritual is decomposed, the phenomenon will not occur. To analyze the magic before the magic is activated in the present age where invocation takes a fraction of a second requires the ability to "see" and analyze the magic structure. Since the user is typically required to understand the magic being used beforehand, utilization of this magic is thought to be impossible. However, Tatsuya is able to use this because of his other ability, Elemental Sight. Zone Interference Zone Interference (領域干渉) is one of the common means of disabling the opponent's magic by using the user's own Magic Power to nullify opposing magic. By casting magic without a defined event-modification, it is anti-magic solely for the sake of disabling other magic. Since the magic has no target, the technique designates a fixed area with the caster at its center as the caster's "zone". This doesn't bring about a change in information, or Eidos, of anything within the zone, but instead creates a threshold for any spell or technique that seeks to change the Eidos within the zone to overcome in order to take effect. If the interference strength of any subsequent spell cast by the opponent is less than the interference strength of the initial caster, then the effects of the spell do not take place. Zone Interference does not reverse magic, but rather directly prevents the opponents' magic in this manner. As such, existing phenomena will continue, but will not be sustained by magic. Zone Interference is indiscriminate in that it does not just apply to the opponent's magic, but applies to any magic of the caster's allies as well. Data Fortification Data Fortification (情報強化) is another common way to counter magic. The caster replicates the Eidos, the records of the current status of an information body, and projects it back onto the target to protect the target's Eidos from being altered from that state dictated by the projected Eidos. This prevents magic from affecting the target. Data Fortification, which focuses on single or few targets, is said to be much more efficient than Zone Interference. The first person to display this magic in the series was Kitayama Shizuku. Data fortification has been stated to be used both passively and actively by Magicians on their own bodies to prevent themselves from being affected by an opponent's spell. Cast Jamming Cast Jamming is a Non-Systematic Magic that scatters the area with vast amounts of meaningless Psion waves. It works by reducing the speed of a magician's data upload to his base station (CAD) by overwhelming it with large amounts of meaningless data and prevents Magic Rituals (Magic Sequences) from affecting Eidos. It creates Psion noise that propagates randomly and rapidly across all the eight varieties (types) of the four Systematic frequencies, and essentially becomes an antennae that blocks all transmissions. Is usually cast with Antinite. The strength of the user in Cast Jamming is not important. 'Pseudo Cast Jamming' Pseudo Cast Jamming is a Non-Systematic Magic that has been devised theoretically by Tatsuya (even though he claims to discover it by chance). It uses the technique of Cast Jamming without the use of Antinite. When two (or more) CADs are used to cast Magic simultaneously, the Psion waves created by each CAD intervenes with the other making it impossible to use magic in most cases. also called it Parallel Cast Failed magicians (experimented magicians) are able to use this as well as the STARs members as well. This can also be caused when many magicians cast magic at the same time. (Such as during the suicide attack on participants of First High School) 'Specific Cast Jamming' Tatsuya uses an advanced version, i.e. Specific Cast Jamming, by initiating an interference magic activation sequence in one CAD and starting a reverse ritual in the other CAD, those 2 activation rituals amplify each other without translating into magic rituals. (Requires 2 CADs) Tatsuya is able to use this technique with 1 CAD as well since he can read the activation sequences while they are being built and therefore cast a reverse ritual simultaneously. Since, even sustained type magic rituals, need to be recast, Tatsuya can use Specific Cast Jamming technique to stop its activation (reactivation). The currently known user of this magic is Tatsuya, and also probably the only one as only he is able to read the activation sequences as they are being cast in the CAD. Tatsuya used this technique as he was trying to hide his abilities during the start of the series. Later he relied more on Gram Demolition, the technique which he revealed during the Nine School Competitions. During military combat, he uses any of the cast jamming methods within his arsenal. Usage One of the disadvantages of Cast Jamming is that, unlike Zone Interference, the user's own magic will also be affected even if the magician in question consciously tries to tune to the noise of Cast Jamming, as his subconscious mind will reject it (Magic processing takes place in the subconsciousness, and thus the actions of the subconscious mind has priority over the conscious mind). Unlike Zone Interference, under the influence of Cast Jamming, the user's own magic would also be affected. Even if a magician tries to tune the noise of Cast Jamming, his subconscious would reject it. Sorcery Disruptor :Related Articles: Enrollment Chapter (II) | Blanche :It is described as several piercing sounds, background noise from the Psions. It was used by the members of Blanche during the Incident in April. ''Antinite'' :Antinite is a stone capable of emitting Psion noise. Psion noise is essential for Cast Jamming. Antinite is a military resource and not something a civilian can obtain. Within the world, there are supremacists who discriminate against magic, as well as extremists who condemn it. Yet since the production of Antinite is so small, they remain below the surface and are not a real threat. Many Antinite Ring.png|Antinite Rings in the Anime WK_Antinite_BL.png|Antinite Rings in the Light Novel Ep6_(9).png|Sayaka using cast jamming ring to escape Incident in April 2095 :During the terrorist incident in April 2095, members of Blanche along with the recruited members from Course 2 infiltrated First High School, and a few of them were wearing bracelets or rings containing Antinite, including Sayaka who used it to escape. Trivia * Reference Category:Terminologies Category:Spells Category:Magic Category:Modern Magic